Dream or Reality
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Semua membingungkan. Ia tak bisa mengerti akan semua ini, tentang mengapa dan bagaimana ia bisa terjebak di sini. Di stasiun ini./Bad summary/Abal&Gaje/ RnR please.


**Disclimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Galura no Baka Lucky22**

 **Warning : Jangan dilipat, jangan disobek, jangan dirusak, jangan dicoret, jangan dijual dan terakhir Jauhkan dari jangkauan anak-anak. Jika anda merasakan sakit setelah membaca ini, segeralah perisakan diri ke pak ustadz terdekat.**

 **Don't like? Close this site, right?**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Ia pun tak tahu bagaimana cerita ataupun caranya untuk sampai di stasiun yang kumuh dan tak terawat ini. Berkali-kali memikirkan sebabpun tak mampu membuatnya ingat. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah berdiri tepat di batas kuning yang ada seakan menunggu kereta datang.

" _Kereta akan datang dalam beberapa saat. Pastikan anda siap untuk merasakan hal yang mengerikan terjadi kepada anda."_

Suara serak-serak basah seorang laki-laki tua dari _speaker_ stasiun membuat Naruto menolehkan sebentar pandangannya pada benda itu. Tak biasanya ia mendapati layanan stasiun yang begitu mengerikan seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan ia tengah berada di dalam salah satu acara tv swasta yang kerjanya menjebak orang? Naruto menggeleng. Ini jepang, bukan Indonesia, pikirnya saat itu.

Dalam seketika, hembusan angin dingin menusuk tulang menghampirinya dari arah depan yang membuatnya kembali menatap ke arah depannya.

Ia dibuat mengernyit heran saat mendapati sederet gerbong kereta telah singgah di stasiun ini. Tanpa suara rel ataupun suara khas kereta api yang biasanya berbunyi saat tak jauh lagi kereta singgah. Naruto mengusap tengkuknya yang bulunya sempat menegak.

"Aku tak pernah suka semua hal yang berbau horror," gumamnya. Berkeringat dingin.

Pintu gerbong terbuka menampilkan isi dari kereta tersebut. Tak ada yang berbeda dari kereta lainnya, nampak terawat dan aman-aman saja. Ya biasa saja, kecuali satu, semua penumpang yang nampak pucat tanpa gerak yang berarti. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Sebaiknya aku harus pergi dari sin-" ia hendak mundur sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya didorong oleh seseorang, memaksanya memasuki kereta yang mencurigakan itu. Ia berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya saat menapak di kereta. Terbelalak tentu saja, ia tak menyangka bahwa seseorang ada dibelakangnya. Padahal ia yakin, tak ada seseorangpun yang ia temukan di stasiun ini.

Tak berniat menumpangi kereta ini, dengan cepat ia berbalik hendak keluar kembali, namun pintu kereta dengan cepat tertutup-menjebak dirinya di dalam. Ia terhenyak, apa ini artinya ia akan di sini sampai kereta ini berhenti? Naruto berdecih dan langsung memukul pintu kereta keras. Berusaha membuat pintu itu kembali terbuka. Saat acaranya menggedor kaca pintu, sesaat ia melihat sosok berjubah hitam di tempat dirinya berdiri tadi. Wajahnya tak terlihat tertutup bayangan malam.

' _Diakah yang mendorongku tadi?_ ' pikir Naruto menyimpulkan. Giginya bergemerutuk.

' _Sial_ ' Memukul kembali pintu dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum berbalik dan menyender pada pintu. Ia mendesah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya merosot terduduk.

"Permisi, boleh kulihat tiket anda?"

Naruto mendongak. Menemukan seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian khas seorang pegawai kereta api. Menyodorkan tangan yang terbuka meminta tiket darinya.

"Maaf, saya tidak mempunyainya." Naruto mendesah dengan kepala tertunduk.

Pria itu kembali berucap, "Apa anda yakin? Coba anda periksa di saku anda,". Naruto sedikit mengernyit, tak begitu memahami maksud penjaga itu. Ia di sini saja karena keterpaksaan, mana mungkin ia menyempatkan untuk membeli tiket.

"EH?!" Namun Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut saat mendapati sebuah kertas persegi panjang yang ia temukan di sakunya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Terima kasih. Silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong," ucap pria itu setelah ia-Naruto- menyerahkan tiket yang ia punya.

Berjalan perlahan mencari kursi, dirinya menyaksikan bagaimana banyak wajah pucat tanpa ekspresi dari para penumpang yang duduk di tiap kursi. Kunuknya kembali meremang. Berjalan sedikit lebih dipercepat.

Menemukan kursi kosong ketiga dari belakang, ia menduduki itu dengan perasaan masih waswas. _'Aku akan dibawa kemana?'_

Tak berapa lama kereta mulai berjalan menjauhi stasiun. Anehnya, ia tak merasakan getaran yang biasa ia rasakan saat menumpangi kereta. Terlalu mulus untuk kereta biasa seperti ini.

Berlalu beberapa puluh menit, lampu padam secara tiba-tiba membuatnya terperanjat. Namun tak lama kemudian, lampu hidup kembali yang membuat Naruto mendesah lega. Tentu itu hanya untuk sesaat sebelum ia tak mengenali lagi di mana ia sekarang.

Semua yang tadi ia lihat berubah 180 derajat. Gerbong yang bersih menjadi gerbong tua dengan kaca yang sebagian pecah. Dinding dipenuhi lumut dan berkarat. Sebagian lantai terdapat bercak merah tua yang ia tak tahu apa. Bau anyir karat pun menyeruak begitu kuat memenuhi hidungnya.

Namun dari semua perubahan itu, yang membuatnya tak henti-hentinya untuk memanjatkan do'a adalah sosok pria penjaga tadi yang berdiri di hadapan semuanya. Wajahnya sudah tak lagi berbentuk, mata sebelah kanan yang keluar dari kelopaknya, mata kiri yang mengeluarkan belatung dan luka sobekan melintang di leher yang menganga. Pakaiannya berubah warna menjadi merah tua-mungkin karena darah yang mengucur dari leher saat dia meninggal. Semua nampak mengerikan sampai ia menemukan pria itu tak memiliki kaki. Hanya tubuh bagian atasnya yang melayang di udara bersamaan dengan berjatuhan sekumpulan hewan kecil yang menggeliat dilantai.

Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya menahan mual yang tiba-tiba menyerang. _'Ada apa dengan semua ini? Ini pasti mimpi.'_ Pikir Naruto. Mencubit pergelangan tangannya kuat. Berharap ia menemui dirinya telah berada di atas ranjang dengan ia yang terbangun dari tidur.

Namun yang terjadi setelahnya ia masih terjebak di dunia yang sama dan hanya rasa sakit yang ia dapati di tangannya.

"Tidak, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi," Gumamnya.

" **Selamat malam penumpang sekalian. Selamat datang di** _ **Midnight Party**_ **,** " Ujar pria itu yang terdengar terputus-putus dan selayaknya terkena asma.

Naruto sekali lagi mencubit lebih keras tangannya. Ia sudah merasakan hal yang tidak enak akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi. ' _Ini pasti mimpi!_ '

" _ **Saa**_ **, tidak perlu menunggu lama. Kita lakukan pembukaan dengan sebuah alunan** _ **Shimpony**_ **malam. Selamat mendengarkan.** "

Suara jeritan seorang wanita di belakangnya membuat Naruto menegapkan tubuh dan menatap ke belakang. Menemukan seorang wanita yang tadi duduk di kursi paling belakang tengah di pegangi beberapa pria di kaki dan tangannya. Membawanya ketempat yang sedikit luas di antara jarak kursi bagian kanan dan kursi bagian kiri. Membawanya terlentang di udara.

Lalu datang seorang pria lagi dengan pisau daging di tangan kanannya. Menghampiri tubuh wanita itu. Sang wanita memberontak masih dengan jeritannya.

Entah apa yang ia lihat memang nyata atau efek dari ketakutannya, itu terlalu cepat direkam mata. Bagaimana tangan itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan langsung menghantam lengan wanita itu dengan pisaunya.

"AAArrrrhhh."

Satu tangannya terpotong. Darah langsung mengucur deras mengotori lantai kereta. Menggenang semakin luas.

Bsat

"Aaaarrrhh." Kembali jeritan mengudara di seluruh gerbong. Naruto hanya bisa terbelalak tanpa kata, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Arrrhhh"

Naruto langsung membungkuk menetralkan jantungnya dan nafasnya yang memburu.

Dan sekali lagi tangan dari pria itu terayun pada kedua kakinya. Jeritan kembali menggema.

Namun tak berapa lama setelahnya suara kembali hening. Senyap seperti pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di kereta ini. Naruto hampir menghela nafas lega karena jerit itu telah menghilang. Ia memang bersyukur saat itu sebelum sesuatu menggelinding tepat di antara kakinya. Sebuah benda oval dengan rambut panjang hitam menutupinya. Dan saat sebuah guncangan kecil pada gerbong, benda itu berotasi menampilkan satu sisi dari bagiannya. Kepala wanita tadi. Mata Naruto membola sempurna.

"GWAAAA." Naruto berdiri di kursinya. Nafasnya kembali memburu. Berteriak tak terkendali. Pantas saja teriakan itu menghilang.

" **Itulah Symponi pembukaan kita. Saatnya kita lanjutkan pada acara kedua…** " Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria itu. Menatap tajam pada sosok itu. "… _**Dart game.**_ "

Kembali teriakan menggema di gerbong kereta, bedanya ini suara laki-laki yang nyatanya seseorang yang duduk di kursi kedua dari belakang.

 **Ctak**

Penjaga kereta menjentikan jarinya. " **Lakukan.** "

Tangan Pria itu dipegangi oleh dua orang pria. Menariknya ke berbeda arah hingga lelaki itu terlihat berentang tangan.

Seorang laki-laki yang tadi melakukan aksi jagal kembali datang dengan beberapa pisau daging di tangannya. Berdiri tepat di samping pria penjaga itu.

" **Mulai.** "

Tangan laki-laki itu terangkat dengan sebilah pisau daging yang tak lama dia lempar ke arah pria yang dipegangi tadi. Berputar cepat di udara sebelum mendarat di tubuh pria itu tepat pada perut.

"AAarrrgh!" satu teriakan kembali menggema.

Dan tak lama kemudian, satu pisau melayang kearah pria itu lagi. Menancap di kepala pria itu hingga darah mengucur dari sana.

Satu pisau melayang kembali dan menancap di leher korban yang langsung membungkam suara darinya. Darahpun langsung mengucur deras dari sana. Melumuri tubuhnya sendiri yang telah terhujam pisau.

"H-ha?" Naruto tak henti-hentinya ternganga melihat adegan-adegan dimana setiap pisau mendarat di tubuh pria itu. Semakin banyak pisau, semakin banyak darah ataupun daging yang tercecer mengotori gerbong. Namun anehnya lagi, ternyata tidak ada seseorangpun selain dia yang bereaksi akan kejadian ini. Nafas Naruto tersenggal.

" **Sekarang acara utamanya.** "

Prok prok

Mata Naruto membola. Jika dipikirkan, semua korban itu secara berturut dibawa dari penumpang bagian belakang dan berurut maju. Itu artinya.

" _ **Fire Atraction.**_ "

Dan ia begitu terkejut saat dirinya lah yang sekarang dibawa beberapa pria. Membawanya paksa.

"O-oi, lepaskan aku! Lepas!" Naruto meronta. Namun usahanya sia-sia saja. Tangannya terpegang kuat oleh dua orang pria. Membawanya mendekati pria lain yang memegang sebuah penyembur api. Tubuhnya terasa panas bahkan sebelum api itu menyentuhnya. Ia terus meronta.

Wuzz

" **Lebih dekat!** " Naruto menahan kakinya agar tak melangkah. "Tidak'

" **Lebih dekat.** "

Sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha menghentikan laju jalannya. "Lepaskan aku, berengsek!" Namun tenaga dua pemuda itu terlalu kuat. Untuk satu detik menahannyapun mustahil.

" **Lebih dekat** "

Rasa panas benar-benar mulai menghampirinya. Lidah api yang menjilat-jilat bahkan hampir dapat menjangkaunya.

" _… to._ "

…

" **Lebih dekat.** "

"… _ruto._ "

Semakin kuat Naruto memberontak. Ia tak mau menyerah begitu saja. "Tidak! Biarkan aku pergi!" ia tak ingin mati dengan cara ini.

" **Lebih dekat** "

" _Naruto!_ "

"TIDAK!" Naruto membuka matanya dalam sekali hentakan. Membawanya menjauh dari tempat yang baru ia singgahi. Nafasnya memburu. Bahkan keringat terlihat membasahi wajahnya, cukup banyak.

"Akhirnya kau bangun. Apa kau baru saja mimpi buruk?" Naruto langsung melirikan matanya pada sosok yang terduduk di sampingnya. Yang menatap dirinya dengan mata jambrud penuh rasa khawatir.

"Sakura," ucapnya pelan. Membangunkan dirinya dan bersender pada kepala kasur. Mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar sebelum mendesah. Bersyukur bahwa itu hanya mimpi buruknya. Tidak, bahkan ia tak yakin itu hanya mimpi buruk.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Terima… kasih?" Tanya sang gadis. Naruto mengangguk.

"Rasanya tadi itu bukan mimpi, itu terasa nyata. Aku bisa merasakannya." Naruto memandang tangannya yang bergetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Sensasinya, aku merasa aku memang terhisap ke sana."

Sakura tersenyum. Meraih sebelah pipi kekasihnya pelan. "Itu hanya mimpi, Naruto," ucapnya menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto turut tersenyum. Meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya cukup erat.

" _Ah_ ," gumam Naruto. Membaringkan tubuhnya kembali bersamaan dengan Sakura yang turut berbaring di sampingnya. Saling berhadapan.

"Tidurlah lagi." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan memberi ciuman hangat pada dahi pemuda itu. "Selamat malam." Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk sembari menutup matanya. Mencoba tidur kembali.

"Ya, selamat malam," Gumamnya.

.

.

.

" _ **Kali ini anda selamat, Tuan. Tapi lain kali saat kami datang kembali kepada anda, kami akan benar-benar membawa kematian padamu.**_ _"_

Mata Naruto kembali terbuka lebar.

' _Apa itu memang bukan mimpi?'_

…

END

…

AN : oh, ya ampun. Apa itu barusan (Nunjuk 1692 word yang di atas) Kacau, X'D. Saya tak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi maafkan saya yang malah buat ff sampah kaya gini. #tabok benar-benar gak ada feel-nya dan malah berkesan datar. _I,m so sorry_.

 _By the way, on the bus way_ , maenin _subway_ sambil makan siomay dari mang jajang… way,saya dapet ide ini saat gak sengaja salah ngeklik genre di Wattpad, niatnya mau klik Humor malah ngeklik Horror yang saya hindari (Authornya takut cerita horor soalnya XD). Dan saya menemukan sesuatu yang bikin saya penasaran, satu karya dari 'Myth404' yaitu 'Creepypasta jepang'. Mungkin bagi kalian gak serem-serem amat, tapi bagi saya yang anti sama cerita horror, itu cukup membuat saya… (Woy lebay lu!). Jika kalian pernah baca, ini memang terinspirasi dari salah satu dari subjudulnya yaitu 'Monkey Dream'. Cek saja, sekalian vote kalau kalian suka ceritanya.

Okay, sekian lebay-lebayannya. Beralih ke berita selanjutnya, dilaporkan bahwa seseorang menemukan sebuah surat yang tergeletak begitu saja di kamarnya. Saksi mata yang menemukan surat itu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tulisan tangan dari Author tertampan sepanjang masa yaitu Galura no Baka Lucky 22 yang berisi 'Saya mohon maaf tentang janji yang saya buat tentang publish ff 'Obat' pada sahabat NSL karena kemarin kartu memorinya keformat saat mindahin file dari laptop ke HP (di laptop saya masih gak bisa buka FFN, jadi sebanyak 7 cerita yang udah saya selesein dan beberapa cerita yang belum saya selesein hilang dari peradaban bahkan setelah pake Undelet recovery sekalipun. Jadi maafkan saya.

Sekian sekilas info dari kami, mewakili kerabat yang bertugas ,karena sudah terlalu banyak ba*ot , saya mohon undur diri. Akhir kata, sempatkan untuk mengetik tanggapan anda tentang ff ini di kolom review. Tak apa pujian juga (Pujian dia bilang gak apa-apa?) satu tanggapan dari masing-masing reader sangat berharga bagi seorang author, bukan hanya saya.

Terima kasih,

Wassalamu'alaikum, W, W.

 **Review please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **v**


End file.
